The Nameless
by Sarmoti-Gal
Summary: Alucard is bored and decides to use his spare time to train Seras in the ways of the vampire, but what he didn't plan for was a walking, talking, blood drinking emotion bomb..Victoria of course! how does he cope? rated T for language and undecided AxS
1. Of strange little girls

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Hellsing or anything so dont sue and stuff

I dont know where this story is going at the moment, I just started writing. The people may be a little out of character but i try to keep to the way they would act and i won't add any wierd made up characters either because they confuse me...please review and dont be harsh, it **will** begin to have a direction

* * *

"Wha...what on earth!", thought Victoria as she woke from a deep sleep " Where am I?" 

She twisted her body, frantically trying to escape from the tangled silk bed sheets and began to punch the sides of her cage with a fist. Only a small, dark container filled with warm stretched air, she felt trapped. Victoria turned on her back and took a deep breath. She tried to push upwards, to get the lid off but it didnt even budge.

"Hey! Let me out, Hello!", she yelled

She began to hit the roof with all her might and shook the entire box causing her head to samsh against the floor and the wood to rattle and shake.

"Help!", she shouted in a panicked voice, attacking the roof "Get me out!"

Then one final punch, she broke through the weak splintered wood and saw light, fresh air flooded the small space. She pulled and ripped the strong pices of wood, desperate for escape, piece by peice swiftly until the hole was large enough to climb through. She pulled herself up into the dim light of a gloomy stone room, rather quaint even for her standards.

"Third coffin this month, Police girl", came a smooth, deep voice from an opposite corner. Victoria gasped and quickly turned her head. Her eyes fell upon a tall, dark figure arms folded, leaning on the wall, smirking.

"Oh, Christ!" she yelled, it all came back to her. She did'nt sleep in a bed like normal people, she slept in a coffin..and it wasnt like she was exactly a person anymore "I'm sorry Master", she said, moving her arm to the back of her head as it was her usual "innocent" look.

"Ha, don't say sorry to me Police girl, although i'm not sure what you will say to Walter when he finds out you need a new coffin again"

"Hehehe", Seras chuckled weakly, then looked down at her broken bed. She pushed herself out of the mess and jumped down onto the hard floor "What are you doing here Master?"

"Do I need an excuse to some see my latest _student?", _he asked, pushing himself up off of the wall out of the darkness, his face hidden by the shadow of his hat

"I guess not", she shrugged, still slightly curious. It wasn't everyday she would wake to find him in her room, infact it was more like never.

"Dream you were somewhere else did you?", he asked as he collapsed on a wooden chair and kicked his feet back on top of the table.

"Yes", she squeaked "i had a dream and forgot where i was, then i woke up, and it was different again, i can't seem to get used to this ...vampire lifestyle" she moaned

"Don't worry, you will", he said. leaning the chair back on two legs "Hmmm, you need to train more, get dressed and come with me", he blurted randomly.

"Training, Master?"

"Yaaah, you can't go on being an "average" nightwalker forever, so I will teach you, not easy crap like before, real skills" (he wasn't about to tell her that the only reason he was there was because of strict instructions from Sir Integral who said he should go and do something productive as he was "PISSING HER OFF!",AS SHE PUT IT) Alucard grinned.

A smile lit Victoria's face up "WOW, erm, i mean, yes..master"

"Good, i will be expecting you out on the front court, and be quick, nights like these are short-lived", he said, rising from the chair "We wouldn't want to miss a second" his lips curved into the usual sadistic smile which Victoria was now more than used to, and like a phantom, he dissolved slowly through the solid wall.

Victoria for a while pondered, why the sudden interest, she sat back on her broken bed and leant her head on her fist.

"Master has never been bothered before, always better things to do. I have always felt like a problem to him, always getting in his way or sparking his temper", she thought "I shouldn't complain...Just don't blow it this time Seras"

She quickly changed out of her her shorts and T-shirt into her usual casual style topped with a higly padded thick pink coat and ran out as she was ordered.

* * *

Wooo, default done, action coming soon 


	2. Flight

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Hellsing or anything so dont sue and stuff

I dont know where this story is going at the moment, I just started writing. The people may be a little out of character but i try to keep to the way they would act and i won't add any wierd made up characters either because they confuse me...please review and dont be harsh, it will begin to have a direction

* * *

Seras pelted herself up the stairs eager to get outside but hen calmly stopped at the main entrnce and opened the door as any normal person would, just incase he Master was watching, she didnt want any excuse for him to call her childish tonight. The cold, winter night ait hit her face and sent chills down her spine as she took a breath and hesitated after closing the door behind her, scanning the frosted grounds for him. Her eyes were drawn to a tall billowy figure towards the far end of the large drive way, she smiled excitedly, exhaling a cloud of cold breath and made her way down the icey path. 

Alucard could sense her approaching but pretended to not notice, although anybody could sense Seras approaching with the noise she made, scraping her shoes along the gravel.

"Hellooo!", she greeted him friendily, Alucard looked up and his cool smile changed to a blank stare.

"What on earth are you wearing?", he asked, tilting his head slightly, Seras laughed.

"It's freezing and this is the warmest thing I had, I know its impractical but..", Alucard sighed heavily shaking his head "..erm, shall I take it off?"

"Vampires don't feel extreme temperature police girl", he said turning away from her and begining to pace slowly towards the boundry wall "but...whatever works is good"

She smiled nervously and ran to catch up with him. She asked know questions as she knew she would quickly wear on his patience, just walked a little behind him. They came to the high Hellsing manor wall and Alucard stopped, confusing Seras.

"Come here", Alucard ordered her, turning his head to meet her bewildered gaze "We're going for a little trip"

"But, I dont understa...this is the wall", she said, looking up at the height of it. He sighed again.

"I know, we are going over it. We cant exactly go through the main gate and risk a guard informing Integra, and you can't change form yet, so just hold on to me" he ordered again.

Seras had a sudden rush of panic, they weren't allowed out of bounds and who knew what her Master had planned. Visions of "Tonight on Newsnight, two unknown figures rampage through London, killing at will" rushed through her mind. Of course she knew that was an extreme exageration but she was still worried. She heard Alucard chuckle, then gave a hand gesture for her to come to him. Seras' legs shook as she took his hand and in a split second was wrapped in the long coat. She felt a huge force almost, catapult them off the ground, clean over the wall, so clung on for dear life, screwing her eyes against the sharp cold wind blowing past her ears, tensing her whole body. When she forced he eyes open she let out a monstrous scream only a girl like Seras could have given and held on tighter to the arms aound her stomach. Alucard cringed at the noise she made.

"CALM IT! Your not going to fall", he told her, bearily audible due to the wind zooming past them.

"Oh my God!", she yelled, staring downwards at the 1000 foot gap between her and the ground. She forced her arms out to grab some of his coat which was spontaneously flowing around her due to the changing wind, and quickley brought it back to her body as a form of protection and up to her mouth. She looked down to see thousands of tiny orange lights from houses and roads amongst the darkness of London streets at night. Her breathing became steadier as her heart slowed from the shock, making herself relax.

You won't fall Seras, you wont fall, your just...flying hundreds of feet above ground with a vampire who could decide to drop you at anypoint, okaay, not helping she thought to herself. Her Master chuckled again.

"Just relax police girl, enjoy the ride, although I dont usually take passengers!", He tried to shout amongst the noise, Seras pulled the coat tighter to her face, to make herself feel more secure.

Okay, relax, relax, enjoy the view...I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE ARE GOING...okay, chill Seras, my word this coat is warm, nice streetlights, relax..yawn, it..really..is..waarm she thought to herself again Lovely..warm..coat

"Snore", Seras fell limp as she fell asleep, which came as a shock to Alucard who had to hold her tighter as she was no longer clinging to him.

He looked down at the girl

"Utterly hopeless" he muttered, with his journey in mind.

* * *

**Sorry i took so long updating, i got sever writers block amongst many other things, Haw Haw, hopefully, I'll do the next chapter in a couple of days. Please please please review as it will make me want to update more, feedback welcomed as always.x x x**


	3. More than expected

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Hellsing or anything so dont sue and stuff

I dont know where this story is going at the moment, I just started writing. The people may be a little out of character but i try to keep to the way they would act and i won't add any wierd made up characters either because they confuse me...please review and dont be harsh, it will begin to have a direction

* * *

Alucard continued to travel North over London, at great speed as he wasnt fond of flying for large amounts of time, especially since he had to keep hold of the Police girl too. 

He flew over Cambridge and past Leeds which took him about 1 hour as he travelled at great speed, his glasses blocked the wind from reducing his sight as he went over each town and city until he finally hit the eastern coast in Yorkshire, and to his destination. He held Seras tight as he balanced carefully to land and slowed as he gracefully touched land with a gentle walk, his legs re-adjusting to the feel of earth below him and released the girl who fell onto the grass. He stretched his arms, thankful for the weight to be lifted and sorted out his coat. He looked around at the view quite satisfied but still at a loss as to what he was actually going to do.

"Police Girl, wake up!", he yelled whilst scanning his surroundings. Seras stirred and gripped her hands tight around the frosty grass, getting dirt under her nails. She lifted her head, wet from the melted ice and looked around sleepily.

"Ah, so we..landed, heheh", She pushed her self up and got to her feet.

"Why a vampire would ever fall asleep at night i'll never know", Alucard said touchily, just to reaffirm his respect after the flight as Seras brushed the grass off her legs.

"Sorry Master", she apologised and walked to his side "So are we still in the country?" she looked confused around her, they were on a huge hill, which stopped dead at a cliff, with a huge fall into the strong stormy waves of the sea below, Seras, took a step back from the edge. To the other side of the hill was a town, lights shone through the darkness, and further down was a dock full of boats, but what mostly fascinated Seras was the huge ruin of an abbey on the hill right behind her, walls upon walls of old dark destroyed ruins and archways leading into roofless halls, suffocated with ivy and pathways leading all around the site "Where are we master?"

"We're are in Whitby, this is Whitby abbey, thought it was a fitting place to train you", he smiled, looking around at the fimiliar ruins. Seras was confused, her master could have chosen to train her in Hellsing grounds, but he decided to fly her to the North of England, on a hill with freezing sea winds to see an Old Abbey. She looked unimpressed, although she had heard stories about this place, some horror stories, she wasnt about tou bring it up because her master would probably call it Childish Make-believe and brush it off. She looked up at him, for recognition that he knew she was ready for what ever he had planned to see him straring at a nearby graveyard, then to the docks, snarling slightly.

"Master?", she said shyly. He came from his trance and smiled evily at her, this was a relief for Seras, she was used to him and his sadistic attitude, silence was uncomfortable.

"Police Girl, by the time we finish if you put effort into it and don't act stupidly, you'll be flying home yourself", he said to her, laughing slightly, her face lit up.

"Oh my God! Really, that would be brilliant, I mean you can fly excellent but I don't think I'll be as good as y..", Seras was cut off half sentance as Alucard picked her up over his shoulder and before she could even react, threw her over the cliff.

Seras was thrown out a few metres and was heading for the deep black stormy seas below. She screamed and waved her arms in vain effort to stop falling, unable to believe it was real.

"You're lacking concentration police girl, thats the thing you need to work on, now concentrate or get wet!", she heard her Masters voice say cockily in her head over her yells. She hit the water with a huge force and due to utter panic and confusion didn't reach the surface for a number of seconds. The freezing cold water thrashed her around as she tried to swim away from the deadly jagged cliff side the waves were bouncing against, gagging on the salt and half blind due to sea spray. Underwater currents pulled on her making her bearily able to stay above the surface, and since wave upon strong heavy waved tossed her about like a ragdoll.

"POLICE GIRL! CONCENTRATE, you can either gather your thoughts and achieve your goal or be pulled under and die", he ordered in her mind

"MASTER!", she yelled for help, gagging on the rushing water, her whole body aching from fighting the current, she was tiring quickly. Alucard was simply watching his fledging struggle to stay alive in the waves below him, he never said it was going to be easy. he laughed to himself, not a shred of guilt. Seras felt her body give in, the cold was affecting he strength and she was pulled underwater. Seras held her breath as long as possible, but the waves above knocked the air out of her ntil her last breath escaped and her eyes slowly closed. Seras limply began to sink until a figure gracefullt dived into the water beside her, grabbed her collar and pulled her to the surface. She was raised out of the water and back onto the land. Alucard glared at his fledgling as she choked on the water on her windpipe and regained concuisness, shivering and traumatised.

"You didn't do as I ordered, Police girl", he said, evily.

"Yes, well you threw me off a cliff, I dont know what your idea of training is master but it certainly wasn't mine!", she retorted, Alucard wasnt surprised, he knew she was shocked, although he found it quite amusing "and why you decided to bring us here, I dont have a clue because its no better than the Manor grounds!

"Would you like to go swimming again?", he asked, returning her glare

"NO..well, no Master", she answered, returning to her usual attitude around him. Alucards patience with his fledgling was always quite thin, and the fact that he had to jump in the water and get soaking wet to save her had only made it thinner. He removed his coat, wrang it out and threw it over a nearby tombstone which shocked Seras not only because she didnt understand how he could stand the cold of the season as well as wearing soaking wet clothes, but also because she had never sen him take off his coat before, it was like a security blanket to him or something like that.

"Get up", he told her unfeelingly and seras scrambled to her feet before him, opening her mouth to say something but knowing better and stopping herself, then looking at her feet "Take off that stupid coat, it will only restrict you", Seras followed orders, unzipped it and threw it near her Masters, shiving from the intense cold biting at her skin, and began to rub her arms slowly "Right, I want you to close your eyes, forget about the surroundings your in now, forget about the cold, block out the noise, you are within your own mind", Seras closed her eyes feeling rather silly and tried to do as he said, but her chills were to powerful "Seras, forget about all this and concentrate, do not attach yourself to your physical form, to us, its meerly an illusion, your body isnt there, you feel no cold, only think", Seras allowed her arms to drop as her skin warmed "Be within your mind, only you, nothing else, just you, in darkness, no walls or roofs or any restrictions, floating through vastness", Seras relaxed her muscles as she entered a dark warm abyss "Within yourself, you can go where you please, no restrictions or boundries, simply you floating through space", Silence "Open your eyes Seras", Seras returned from her trance disorientated and a huge sense of security and happiness, then she looked down.

"Shit!", she screamed, she was floating about 10 feet in the air above Alucard who simply stared at her. Although Seras knew she should panic and fall, the strong feeling of lightness and safety didnt leave her and she continued to hover above her master , turning slightly. She felt like she could somersault through the air at a great speed, go anywhere she wanted and leave but something dragged her back down to earth. Her Master gestured for her to come back down and so slowly she drifted and landed gracefully on her feet "Oh my godness, I DID IT!", she screamed, her first actaul vampiric powers, and who would have thought they would have come so easily.

"Faster than I expected Police girl, and i thought I would have a full night of it, your a fast learner", he said with a hint of pride. Seras blushed at the slight but rare compliment "Do you feel cold still?", he asked her

"N...No master", she replied shocked at her sudden change. Alucard smiled.

"Good, Come we still have the rest of the night to practise", he said excitedly to which Seras wondered if she would tire of this quickly. They continued to practise her fying technique and various other powes he believed she was strong enough to work on during the night untill Alucard decided to call it a night and travel home. Only this time his fledgling followed him at his side rather than him carrying her across the country.

They returned to Hellsing Manor at dawn,morning sun about to rise as they entered the building and returned to their coffins.

Alucards last thought before he fell alsleep was "I suppose she is a **much** more intersting girl than I thought" and smiled

* * *

Woo! fast chapter, I needed to add just a little bit of Stoker material for all you dracula fans and a little bit more sadisticness on Alucards part (is that a word?) . I think my funny story is turning into more of a drama which i wasnt hoping but I guess i cant do funny oh well, reviews and feedback appreciated and it adds to me getting into further chapters, ideas also welcome AS IT STILL DOESNT HAVE AN ACTUAL PLOT xXxXxXx 


	4. The Hunt

Disclaimer - I don't own Hellsing or anything so dont sue and stuff

Right, i have had a few ideas for this fic and also been given the idea of making it AxS, I'm not to sure at the moment but you will have to wait and see

* * *

Integra was only too pleased to have Alucard off her back, infact so pleased that time just flew by and he was back bothering her sooner than she thought. Alucard phased through the wall behind her desk in hopes to surprise her, but Integra having this prank played on her once to often knew he was there instantly. 

"Good Evening Alucard", she greeted him in a mellow tone, smiling slightly when she heard him growl "How did your time with Officer Victoria go last night?"

Alucard swept round to the front of her desk gracefully, trying his hardest to intimidate her in the slightest.

"It went...well, I suppose. The girl's a fast learner", he answered deeply

"I take it you have taught her everything then, considering how fast she is", she said with some hidden sarcasm. Alucard hesitated.

"No, not yet. It obviously takes more time to tra..", he had bearily finished before Integra met his gaze. He took on more of a slouched stance.

"You must fully train her, we cant have any member of our team performing at less than 100 of their ability, no matter how high their ability may be, understood?"

"Tell me Integra, Why are you so desperate for me to leave you in peace?", he asked, Integra sighed heavily, her eyes fell upon the never ending pile of paper work and her phone that never seemed to stop ringing, then the bothersome vampire.

"No, you tell me why you insist on harrasing me at any free moment you possess, knowing full well I hardly have time for myself never mind a bored vampire! Now, Am i understood!", she yelled, standing from her seat. Alucard smiled and slowly vanished from her sight.

"Fully, my Master", he whispered. A strong wind blew through her office, then silence.

Seras had bearily been awake for a minute before Alucard phased through her walls for the second time in a week. Her heart skipped at the thought of improving her powers again as the shadowed figure collected its form by her door.

"I see you have a new coffin Police girl, How did Walter react when he realised he had to buy a new one again?", he asked, his voice echoing around the small stone room.

"I wouldn't say he was pleased about it, but, you know Walter heheh", she laughed, trying to add a little more humour to the conversation.

Alucard didn't react, just continued staring at her ( He NEEDED somone to intimidate), Seras twiddled her thumbs and looked to the floor, feeling her Masters gaze upon her face.

"Erm..so what are we doing tonight Master, considering you here for more practise and all?", she asked, eyes still fixed at the ground, knowing full well he hadn't blinked "because I was hoping to work on.."

"My my, we do talk a lot dont we", he interupted coolely "as a matter of fact I was thinking of helping you improve tonight, but I feel very bored and need a little more...excitement this time", he smiled and Seras squeaked

"Excitement?", she whispered to herself.

"What I mean Police girl is that tonight I am very hungry, but blood out of the bag simply won't suffice, are you with me?", he asked with a strong tone and smiled when he saw the panic stricken look across Victoria's face.

"Oh Master, please, no. You can't make me do this, you know how I feel about it", she answered without going crazy.

"As you said Police girl, I **am** your master and you must obey my orders, besides, You have been a vampire for almost 6 months now and I have still to see you performing as you should"

"But...Innocent people..and, and Sir Integra would!..", Alucard swiftly walked up close to her, put a gloved finger on her mouth and lowered his head to her level.

"We won't be hunting **innocent ** people and what Integra doesn't know won't hurt her", Seras flinched when he used the term 'hunting', he waited for recognition and stood straight when Seras nodded shyly "Good, dress in casual tonight", he said no more and left the room through the opposite wall in silence, hiding a smile under the darkness of his hat. He had bearily left before Seras' legs gave way and she fell to her knees, mouth wide open.

"So much for training...", she whispered to herself

* * *

Sorry I know its only a short chapter but I wanted to leave the 'hunt' till a fresh chapter, this is just a taster , reviews and feedback always appreciated and thanks to those who reviewed already x x x x 


	5. Long time, no write

Jeeebus…It's been a very long time hasn't it, I guess I could give a rubbish of excuse that school has been REALLY stressful or work has been getting me down…but no my fellow readers…the reason I haven't made a chapter for so long is because I plain and simply forgot about my account…HAH!! Well not too worry, ..to any fiction fans who have so far enjoyed my stuff, I will be very shortly updating this story and adding many knew chapters ( and over the past 2 years I hope my grammar and spelling has at least improved a little …)

A message to all the people who were nice enough to review my very short work ( lol I don't know whether or not you still go on this site or not either but heh…ya never know!)

TrunkGirlBlaze27 – Thankyou! Reviewing every chapter -, I will keep your feedback for future plot and I hope to EVENTUALLY make this an AxS fiction..sept not for a while (I'm not a fan of fan fictions who dive straight into romantic relationships, lol it happens over time doesn't it!? .)

Seiryuu-san – Thankyou for the deatailed reviews! Compliments are always nice  As I said earlier I will hopefully be making this an AxS in the near future, Keep reading please!

VampyrsDaughter-Celeste – Yor feedback was very much appreciated! AND….lol…I now know it's 'sadism' hehe, thankyou for you plot suggestions, some good idea's..i'll remember them when I'm writing 

Thankyou to everyone else who reviewed and complimented my story so far, MUCH APPRECIATED!!

…sorry if anyone thought this was an actual chapter….just an apology for being away so long and a promise to keep writing!

Kirst X x X

(oooh…by the way it's my 18th birthday next week…weird seeing as I made this account when I was 16…aahh I miss it  Oh well…just letting you all know….just like the other 10000000 people I have told so far!! -)


End file.
